Clark Gable
by eudyptulaminor
Summary: Daniel has to go to a reunion where there is someone he would like to avoid. Who does he ask to be his date? Songfic to a wonderful Postal Service song. JD


Lyrics are Clark Gable by The Postal Service

_I was waiting for a cross-town train in the London underground when it struck me_

_That I've been waiting since birth to find a love that would look and sound like a movie_

_So I changed my plans and rented a camera and a van and then I called you_

_"I need you to pretend that we are in love again" and you agreed to_

"You want me to what?" Jack yelled.

Daniel sighed. "I need you to pretend that we are in love."

"And why exactly do you want me to do this again?"

"One of my old friends from college invited me to attend a little reunion."

"So why do you need me to pretend that we are in love? Couldn't you have asked Carter?"

"No. One of the girls there was always trying to get into my pants and never believed that I didn't want her. I even told her I was gay but she didn't believe me."

"Are you gay?"

"Not really, but it really doesn't matter. The only way that she will leave me alone at this reunion is if I come with a guy."

"So you asked me."

"You're my best friend. Jack, please. It's just for one weekend."

"Fine, but you owe me!"

_I greased the lens and framed the shot using a friend as my stand-in_

_The script it called for rain but it was clear that day so we faked it_

_The marker snapped and I yelled "quiet on the set" and then called "action!"_

_And I kissed you in a style that Clark Gable would have admired (I thought it classic)_

"Daniel Jackson."

Daniel cringed before he turned around. "Anna Crowler."

"Its been too long, hun," she said as she gave him a hug. Daniel pulled away when her hand found his ass.

"Hello, I'm Jack, Daniel's boyfriend," Jack said with a sudden burst of jealousy.

Anna blinked and then extended her perfectly manicured hand out. "Anna Crowler. Pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said with a smirk.

Jack nodded as he wrapped an arm around Daniel's waist.

"So, Daniel, what have you been up to? I haven't read any of your work for ages!"

"I've been busy," was his vague answer.

"Well, if you ever want to get involved in a dig or anything like that, call me. I've got connections," she said as she slipped a business card into the front pocket of his pants.

Jack saw red. "I don't think he needs any of your 'connections.' He's got plenty of his own." He then reached into Daniel's front pocket and retrieved the business card. "So why don't you keep this and give it to someone who gives a damn?"

Anna glared at him and walked away after giving Daniel a wink.

"You were right about her." Jack shuddered.

"Jack, you really didn't have to go that far," Daniel whispered to his friend.

"I don't quite think she bought it. We might have to up the antics," Jack muttered to himself.

Daniel turned. "What?"

"A kiss might do it," continued Jack.

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"What are you doing?"

"Saving you from that Hathor wannabe."

"Oh."

Just then Jack saw Anna coming back towards them, this time with a crowd of Barbie wannabes.

"Oh great," Jack muttered. He then made a quick decision and pulled Daniel towards the buffet table. "Is there anyone here that doesn't want to eat you alive?"

"Besides you?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, well. I'm reconsidering my position on that," Jack quietly mumbled. Daniel didn't quite catch what he said, but did give him a funny look.

"Nobody at that table since they are all married," Daniel finally answered.

"Great, that's where we're sitting." Jack quickly filled up their plates and brought them to the 'safe' table were there were luckily only two seats left.

"Anna find you yet?" asked a balding man with a grin.

"Very funny David. I was barely in the door before she was grabbing my ass."

"Who's your friend?" asked the woman sitting next to David.

"This is my boyfriend, Jack."

Everyone at the table's face lit up and introductions were quickly made.

"How long have you guys known each other?" asked Lily (the woman next to David).

Daniel and Jack exchanged a glance. "How long has it been? Six years? Seven?"

"Six years," Daniel stated.

"And how did you meet?"

"We work together."

Jack decided he liked these people as their dinner conversation continued. But after dinner was what he was not looking forward to. That is when people would start drinking and he just knew that Anna might try something again. But he had a plan.

"Daniel! You bad dog! You've been avoiding me!" Anna said as she came up behind him and latched onto his arm. "Come and say hello to the girls."

"Anna, I'm in the middle of a conversation."

"You can come back later," she purred.

Jack thought now would be a really good time to put his plan in motion and get rid of this bimbo once and for all. "He really doesn't want to go anywhere with you."

Anna turned to him and glared. "Daniel is a grown man and can decide what he wants to do all on his own."

"Yes he can. And if you knew him at all, you would see that he really doesn't want to go anywhere with you."

"I know him better than you'll ever know him," she said with a definite innuendo.

"Oh, I doubt that."

"And I doubt that you two are even dating!"

Jack just raised an eyebrow. He then turned and looked into Daniel's pleading face. "We're not dating." Anna got a triumphant look on her face. "Dating implies that we're still testing to see if we like each other. This is forever." Jack then placed his hand on the back of a stunned Daniel's neck and brought their lips together in a style Clark Gable would have admired. Daniel's arms went up around Jack's neck as he started to get into it. They never noticed when Anna stormed away, finally realizing that Daniel would never be hers.

When they broke apart, Jack leaned his forehead against Daniel's. "Can we talk upstairs?"

Daniel just nodded and then started saying his goodbyes. They didn't say anything on the way to their hotel room.

_I know you're wise beyond your years, but do you ever get the fear_

_That your perfect verse is just a lie you tell yourself to help you get by?_

Once inside their room, Daniel quickly went to the mini bar and pulled out rum for himself and a scotch for Jack. "Thanks."

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Daniel casually.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Daniel, why exactly, did you ask me of all people to come here and pretend to be your boyfriend? And don't tell me it's because I'm your best friend."

Daniel was silent. "When I asked you, I never imagined you would actually say yes."

"Then why ask me in the first place?"

Daniel gave Jack a desperate look. "Please don't ask me that."

"I need to know."

There was silence as Daniel weighted the consequences of telling Jack something that he had to tell himself was a lie to get by. "I asked you because there is no one else I could stand playing my date."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that out of all the people I know, you are the only one I could ever see myself dating!" Daniel shouted. "You with your annoying alpha male attitude, your distain for scientists, your love of guns, your stupid grin, and your immature attitude. You're the only person I could see actually having a relationship with."

To say Jack was stunned would be an understatement. Flabbergasted might be a little more accurate. "You've thought of this before?" was the only question he could think of.

Daniel just nodded. "And then you had to go and kiss me."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Jack, you have to understand. I've been attracted to you since Abydos. Then you were gone and I didn't have to think about it anymore. When you came back, I had to deal with the attraction again and the only way I could get by was to tell myself that it was a lie, that I wasn't really attracted to you. But its always been there. And when you kissed me, I had to suddenly deal with it. And somewhere along the line, I fell in love with you."

_I want so badly to believe that "there is truth, that love is real"_

_And I want life in every word to the extent that it's absurd_

Jack was quiet for a while before he crossed over to Daniel and placed his hand on his cheek. "I've been telling myself the same lie. I love you, too." He then gave Daniel another kiss that Clark Gable would have admired.

When they pulled apart, Daniel placed his hands on either side of his soon-to-be lover's face. "Ever since my parents died, I've been telling myself that there is truth, that love is real. I've never actually believed it until now."

_I want so badly to believe that "there is truth, that love is real"_

_And I want life in every word to the extent that it's absurd_


End file.
